


Why I stayed (Death Glare)

by ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Death Glare - Freeform, Hater - Freeform, M/M, Wander over Yonder - Freeform, hater/peepers - Freeform, peepers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginings of the Hater Empire, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers are just starting out. It's a rocky start however, Peepers misses his home and doesn't seem happy with living on the skullship. So why does he stay? What's the point in staying here if you're not happy? The answer is very simple...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I stayed (Death Glare)

Peepers used to belong to a planet full of eye ball people and hand people, Optic Grasp. Peepers didn't have many friends since he was different. He was smart while the rest of the population was either dumb or had average intelligence. Also, Peepers didn't care much for socializing. He was close with his familly however and had only 1 none related by family friend, Hater. He was some teen who liked music and owned a van. He claimed to be a evil villain/ rock star bent on world wide domination and that he conquered this planet. Nobody payed much attention to him, all except Peepers. Though he loved his life on his home planet, he was curious about the world that lay beyond the borders of it's atmosphere. He would hang out with Hater, listening to his planet hopping stories and sometimes, travelling off planet to goof around.

They lived peacefully together until some Party animal came and conquered the planet for real, enslaving all of the Handy men species and turning them into his army of fist fighters. The party animal called himself Emperor Awesome and insulted Hater and his incompotence to take over the peaceful planet. This enraged Hater so much that (with the help of Peepers) he 'enslaved' the Eyevans and turned them into his watchdogs army.

At first, Peepers had a hard time adjusting to this harsh life style. Peepers seemed to really miss his home. Hater tried not to look concerned for his best friend but deep down, he was. He kept his concerns ans worries hidden til he bottled up so much stress that he just had to ask that faithful question...

"Are you ok?"

the sound of Hater's voice snapped Peepers back to reality. He had been so focused on his latest project that the library around him was just a blur.

"uh... what, sir?" He asked sheepishly.

"Are you ok?" Hater repeated.

"Y-yes sir." Peepers was about to go back to work but Hater got closer.

"I... I noticed that you didn't seem as happy as you were back on your home planet. So... uh..." Hater stumbled over his words.

"Well I really miss home, sir." Peepers stated. "I'm just not used to this nomadic life style yet to be honest but I like it here. Just not sure if I made the right choice or not."

Hater felt a wave of regret over take him. He pushed Peepers into this lifestyle, not thinking of his feelings.

"Then why don't you leave?" Hater replied sounding hurt.

"Because I don't want too." Peepers tried to reassure his sensitive friend.

"huh?" This answer puzzled Hater. "Why would you stay if you miss your home so much?"

"You really want to know why I stayed?"

Hater nodded.

"I stayed because of you." Peepers turned away slightly in a small attempt to hide the blushing of his eye-head thing...

"Why me?" Hater was now really confused.

"Because you're the greatest in the galaxy, sir." Peepers teased.

"No but for real, why?" Hater questioned in a serious tone.

Peepers was blushing hard. Contemplating if he should let out the thruth... A thought of "whatever just do it" took him over and he said it aloud; "Because I love you, sir!"

Hater's face went red. Not sure how to respond. One side of him was over whelmed but the other was excited by the fact that somebody actually loved him! He never really felt like he was in love with Peepers but that was mostly because he just thought that those feelings were those of intense friendship but now it made sense, He loved him too.

"I'm glad you want to stay, Peeps. Ruling this empire wouldn't be worth it without you. I love you too." Hater replied, bending over to give Peepers a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> We, The popsicle sisters, reposted this here. It was orininally posted on fanfiction.et by our Brothers. Anyways, we adore Death Glare but are frustrated by the lack of fan fiction about here. We love this website since it has a treasure trove of Death glare works but now that we've read them ALL (there were a lot but not that much.) We hope for there to be more so we decided to make some of our own. Hopefully, you all enjoy our contributions to the Death Glare shipping. 
> 
> THE CANCELLATION OF WOY MAKES US SO SAD. WE CRY EVERYDAY. WHY MUST LIFE BE SO CRUEL??


End file.
